1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to signs and more specifically it relates to an improved display sign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous signs have been provided in prior art that are adapted to exhibit various types of advertisements for the purpose of selling products or give out information to the public. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.